Croyez vous aux mediums?
by Ricky2freime
Summary: OS - Jane aime bien torturer Lisbon. La preuve.


**Disclaimer**

**Je ne possède en rien les personnages du Mentaliste**

**Commentaire**

**Encore un OS sans queue ni tête.**

**Jane qui torture Lisbon... une fois de plus...**

**Je profite de ce texte pour remercier les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews sur les derniers OS.**

**MERCI!  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jane sifflotait le thème _d'ascenseur pour l'échafaud_ en laissant couler l'eau tiède sur son Oolong.

C'était une de ces douces et belles matinées d'automne où le soleil perce d'entre les feuilles jaunies des arbres pour réchauffer la nuque du promeneur.

Parce qu'il était venu à pied aujourd'hui.

Marcher lui faisait découvrir la ville d'un autre œil, c'était évident.

Et parce que la DS était bonne pour une révision.

Il était piéton malgré lui. Il ne le regrettait pas. Et puis 50 minutes de marche, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Un peu d'exercice ne fait pas de mal, dit-on. Jane était circonspect quant à la véracité de certains dictons mais qu'importe...

Il regardait l'eau dans la théière transparente. Elle prenait lentement des reflets dorés et dégageait une odeur âpre derrière laquelle on devinait malgré tout un côté mielleux. Il remontait à intervalles réguliers la cuillère qui enfermait les feuilles puis la replongeait à nouveau pendant quelques dizaines de secondes.

Son petit cérémonial avait tendance à le plonger dans une sorte de contemplation profonde, frôlant parfois le « grand vide ». Il oubliait alors tout : Red John, sa vie antérieure, son bonheur perdu, sa vie au CBI, Lisbon… Il aurait pu rester ainsi des heures mais cela impliquait de boire l'imbuvable : un thé trop longtemps infusé.

Rigsby le prit par surprise.

- Hé ! Jane !

Le mentaliste sursauta, avec un pincement au cœur.

- Oh, Rigsby… Ne refaites jamais ça…

L'agent du CBI était entré dans la cuisine à grandes enjambées, regardant autour de lui, une revue à la main.

- Jane ! Regardez sur quoi j'ai mis la main…

Et il tendit le magazine. Jane le regarda curieux.

- C'est légal ?

- Ce que vous êtes con des fois… fit Rigsby en haussant les épaules. Bien sûr que c'est légal… et cela va vous défriser.

- Je vous préviens, je vous « balance » à Van Pelt si…

Jane ne finit pas sa phrase, il avait pris la revue et regardé la couverture : « Opale lunaire » en était le titre. « Le magazine de l'outre-monde ». Il connaissait bien.

- J'ai laissé tomber tout ça, vous savez… dit Jane un rien fatigué tout à coup.

- Regardez page 32…

Jane ouvrit et tomba sur un article intitulé « La voyance au secours du citoyen, quand la police se tourne vers l'inconnu».

- Rigsby… Si c'est une blague…

- Lisez… lisez… répondit Rigsby, un large sourire aux lèvres, comme un gamin préparant une mauvaise blague. Il tapotait l'intérieur du magazine de son doigt.

Jane parcouru le chapeau de l'article et lentement releva ses yeux sur son collègue qui hochait de la tête, presque hilare.

- Ouaip, ouaip, ouaip… dit Risgby.

Jane commença alors à lire à mi-voix.

_La police n'a pas toujours porté un large crédit aux voies parallèles qui pouvaient s'offrir à elle. Cependant, depuis quelques années, elle se tourne de plus en plus souvent vers des aides extérieures pour résoudre… bla bla bla bla… l'agent… l'agent Térésa Lisbon du CBI à Sacramento, a bien voulu se prêter au jeu du questions-réponses pour Opale lunaire…_

- Tournez la page… alleeeez… tournez la page… Rigsby trépignait d'impatience.

Jane s'exécuta et à la page 34, en demi format, la photo de Lisbon, plus jeune, souriante, arborant un t-shirt « CBI » et une casquette au même logo.

- C'est mortel… fit Rigsby…

- Vous avez trouvé ça où ?

- Je cherchais un classeur dans la remise, là-bas derrière, et en ouvrant un carton pourri, je suis tombé sur une pile de vieux magazines… celui-là m'a attiré l'œil à cause de vous et puis parce que… bon… « Opale lunaire », c'est vraiment bizarre comme nom… Puis en ouvrant, le titre de l'article m'a sauté aux yeux… et bingo !

Jane sourit et en agitant la revue fermée.

- C'est un trésor… Rigsby… rappelez-moi de vous offrir une bière…

- Ca… vous pouvez y compter… Au fait… je vous le laisse mais vous savez pas qui vous l'a glissé dans votre casier… D'accord ?

- Comme si ma spécialité n'était pas de faire apparaitre et disparaitre les objets… continuez comme ça et vous allez finir par me vexer, Rigsby…

L'agent fit signe qu'il fermait sa bouche à clé et sortit de la cuisine.

- Lisbon, Lisbon, Lisbon… souffla Jane en continuant la lecture de l'entretien alors qu'il prenait la première gorgée de thé.

_Pouah ! Trop infusé…_

.

Lisbon quitta des yeux son écran quelques secondes. Elle tendit le cou en direction du canapé de Jane.

_Vide. Où peut-il être encore ?_

Elle loucha vers sa montre.

_Ca fait au moins 20 minutes qu'il est parti… hum… rien de bon…_

Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Van Pelt. Derrière la vitre, elle vit la jeune femme décrocher.

- Allo ?

- Dites-moi ? Jane est toujours dans les parages, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, patron… je pense… vous voulez…

- Non, non… Juste par curiosité… Merci.

Elle déposa le combiné et se remit au travail.

_Ce n'est pas normal…_

Elle se leva, ouvrit la porte et fit un pas dans le couloir.

Rien.

Elle se retourna pour entrer en collision avec Jane qui se tenait derrière elle. Elle eut un petit cri à peine perceptible. Jane souriait.

- Vous me cherchez ?

- Non… Je… j'ai…

- Ah oui… vous avez cru voir quelqu'un que vous connaissez…

- Oui…

- En même temps, comme vous travaillez à l'étage…

- Très drôle, Jane… Bon dégagez le passage… fit-elle en le poussant légèrement.

Il ne fit pas beaucoup d'effort et se décala juste assez pour qu'elle se glisse avec difficulté entre lui et la porte.

Elle sentait bon.

Il lui emboita le pas et alla s'effondrer sur une chaise alors que Lisbon se rasseyait à son bureau. Elle le regarda, jetant sur lui un regard interrogateur.

- Ouiii ? fit-elle.

Il était affalé sur la chaise, les jambes tendues, les mains croisées sur son ventre. Il la regardait, une constellation d'étoiles dans les yeux.

- Huuummm… rien… Je venais vous tenir compagnie puisque vous me cherchiez…

- Mais enfin ! C'est un comble, çà ! Je ne vous cherchais pas !

- Alors pourquoi avoir appelé Van Pelt pour savoir où j'étais ?

Lisbon, imperceptiblement regarda en direction de la jeune rouquine, de l'autre côté.

- Ah ! fit Jane… vous n'auriez pas dû… Alors, vous avez appelé Van Pelt… Vous me fliquez, agent Lisbon ?

- Je devrais, Monsieur Jane ? Des choses à vous reprocher peut-être ?

- Pourquoi ne pas le demander à un médium…

Lisbon resta muette un instant.

_Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire, cette histoire ?_

- Je croyais que les mediums n'existaient pas…

- Ah, et bien je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire… ça prouve au moins que vous m'écoutez parfois…

- Si je tiens à ma vie, Jane… Il vaut mieux que j'écoute ce que vous dites…

- Alors, vous ne croyez pas aux médiums ? Fit espiègle Jane.

_C'est quoi ce plan ?_

Lisbon fit légèrement tourner son fauteuil et se leva. Elle vint se planter devant Jane, une demi-fesse posée sur le bureau.

- Allez… Crachez le morceau… Qu'est ce que vous manigancez, Jane ?

- Moi ? Rien… Alors ?

- Vous connaissez très bien ma position sur la question…

- Et pour la police ?

- Pareil… les mediums n'existent pas… Ce sont des manipulateurs qui…

- Oh, salut Cho ! l'interrompit-il en levant la main.

Lisbon regarda, par réflexe, en direction de la porte.

Pas de Cho.

Lorsqu'elle reporta son regard sur Jane, il tenait un magazine grand ouvert devant son visage, « Opale lunaire ».

Lisbon se pinça légèrement entre les deux yeux.

- Jane ? C'est quoi ce magazine ?

Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour regarder Lisbon.

- Chuuut, je lis un entretien d'une certaine agent qui prône la collaboration entre la police et les mediums…

_Oh non… pas ça…_

Elle arracha le magazine des mains de Jane. Ca lui revenait, « Opale lunaire »… Elle avait été la risée du bureau pendant plus de six mois.

- Donnez-moi ça ! Vous avez trouvé ça où ? Je croyais les avoir tous détruits.

Jane gardait sa nonchalance.

- Alors ?

Lisbon agita la revue.

- Ca ? Ce n'est pas moi…

- Ah ben si… si vous regardez page 32, il y a marqué « Térésa Lisbon » et page 34, il y a votre photo… Vous étiez très mignonne…

- C'était, il n'y a pas dix ans… Jane… Ne soyez pas muffle en plus…

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Et bien comment madame « les médiums sont tous des escrocs » a fini en page 34 _d'Opale lunaire_… entre nous, c'était le magazine le plus lu par la Communauté… y compris par moi…- Il se fit pensif -. Ils ne m'ont jamais interviewé… Quand j'y pense, mon agent est devenu presque fou à force de se voir rejeté par le directeur de publication…

- J'étais en service commandé…

- Opération de communication ?

- Ouai…

Lisbon feuilletait la revue, page par page.

- Il leur fallait un joli minois pour vendre leur soupe, hein ? Fit Jane.

- Toutes les questions étaient connues à l'avance et les réponses composées par le service des relations Presse… je n'ai eu qu'a jouer les perroquets.

Elle s'arrêta sur sa photo. Elle se remémorait la séance. Elle se voyait plus jeune, plus souriante aussi. Le photographe avait été sympa, ils avaient même bu un verre ensemble un soir…

_Pourtant, j'ai pas trop changé ?_

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Le résultat… non, ne dites rien… Tous les fondus du pays se sont présentés chez vous afin de vous faire profiter de leur « don » ?

- Et ça c'était les jours calmes… Il y en a qui ne voulait parler qu'à moi… Un vrai fiasco…

- En effet… La communauté peut parfois être un peu… comment dire…

- Casse bonbon ? Proposa Lisbon.

- … Mouiii… entreprenante, disons…

Lisbon referma le magazine qu'elle tendit à Jane.

- Tenez… ça vous fera un souvenir…

- Gardez-le Lisbon… Il ne faudrait pas qu'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains…

- Je croyais qu'entre les vôtres, c'était déjà fait…

Jane sourit à la pique. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Au moment de l'ouvrir, il fit un pas en arrière.

- Vous savez ? Quand je disais que vous _étiez_ mignonne ? Je ne disais pas que vous l'étiez moins aujourd'hui…

Lisbon, soulagée, répondit peut-être un peu vite.

- C'est vrai ?

_Quelle conne Lisbon !_

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Je dirais même le contraire…

Il sortit en sifflotant.

**FIN**


End file.
